


不是或不可能不是的Alpha

by withoutleaf



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha&Male Omega, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 一个关于“陈宫说貂蝉是Alpha，但没有人相信他”的故事。
Relationships: Diāo Chán/Lǚ Bù, 貂蝉/吕布
Kudos: 2





	不是或不可能不是的Alpha

最开始，陈宫压根没把这当成秘密。  
彼时，城东发生了一起链锁发情事件。虽然巡查兵把这件事说得仿佛山崩地裂，但陈宫观其脸色，认为事态十有八九已经被控制住了。但骚乱已经发生，还是得有个办事靠得住，身份也镇得住场面的人走一趟。陈宫撑着桌子正要站起来，不料袖子边被压在一层又一层的竹简下面，人险些扑倒在地不说，竹简也噼里啪啦地掉了一地。这时候陈宫才反应过来，他还有这半人高的文书要处理呢。  
想当年他在曹操麾下的时候，工作量不足现在的三分之一。如今的陈宫，决策权前所未有地高，工作量也耸人惊闻地大。毕竟如果陈宫捧着两套税收方案请吕布大人定夺，吕布只会警告陈宫别来烦他。陈宫默默在心里把此时能派上用场的人数了两遍，然后心安理得地准备把这件事塞给正在练兵的张辽。  
“貂蝉大人不是就在城东吗？”张辽下意识问。  
“貂蝉大人？但是，”陈宫震惊，“但是她是个Alpha啊！”  
张辽如遭雷劈：“貂蝉怎么会是Alpha？”  
陈宫也很懵：“貂蝉怎么会不是Alpha？”  
张辽和陈宫大眼瞪小眼，都说不出话来。沉默半晌，张辽手指城东，张开嘴又闭上。他还没能说出话来，陈宫忙不迭点点头，俩人赶紧各忙各的去了。  
陈宫这才发现，不是所有人都认为貂蝉是Alpha。为了验证他的想法，他偷偷把吕玲绮拽到城墙角：“玲绮大人，您知道貂蝉大人是什么性别吗？”  
“Beta。”吕玲绮说。  
“再仔细地、仔细地想想？”  
吕玲绮皱眉。她迎着陈宫期盼的目光，神色渐渐变得惊讶：“难道——”  
陈宫深吸一口气。  
“——她也是Omega？”  
陈宫本已准备好的、赞同的慨叹声卡在嗓子里。他先是摇头，又对吕玲绮的话表示怀疑：“也？”  
吕玲绮立刻予以否认：“没有。”  
吕玲绮的反向猜测，确实于某种程度上伤害到了陈宫。陈宫沉默着返回居所，沉默着在桌案前坐下，沉默着点起油灯准备加班。他盯着竹简上的墨痕，脑子里却忍不住开始推敲：虽然他坚信貂蝉不会是除了Alpha之外的任何一个性别，但他又不是Omega，空口鉴Alpha不可取，理应讲求证据。  
比如，虽然貂蝉一直把后颈好好地裹在领子底下，陈宫也经常在貂蝉周围嗅出信息素的气味。尤其有几次，吕布手起戟落痛击敌将，陈宫当时离貂蝉足有一丈远，仍然被她身上蓦然绽开的，虽香但呛的气味激得直打喷嚏。  
顺便一提，吕布大人的战意立即上升了。  
比如，当吕布处于易感期时，同性相斥达到巅峰：任何胆敢进入方天画戟攻击范围的Alpha都会被他暴揍一顿。如果貂蝉此时出现在他周围——吕布倒不至于连她都打，但也忍到面色潮红、满头大汗。  
AA结合，且不隔三差五斗殴，是一件很少见的事。但毕竟貂蝉不是一般的Alpha，她是挑拨董卓和吕布相斗却全身而退，还能抽空私放曹操的Alpha。亲自斗殴，实在不是她的风格。而吕布更不是一般的Alpha：与他同时出现的任何其他Alpha，都会在两相对比下显得性别可疑，由此可见，吕布大人可谓是Alpha中的Alpha。不，吕布大人天下无双的武勇，应该已经完全超越性别概念……  
陈宫习惯性地跑题了。  
第二天，陈宫顶着黑眼圈试图说服张辽。张辽认真听完他的推理，抛出了更有力的证据：“我昨天去城东维持秩序时遇到貂蝉大人了。她完全不受发情Omega的影响。”  
“这的确、的确是！”陈宫睁大眼睛，若有所思，“但如果是已经标记的Alpha，和Beta——”  
突然地，陈宫顿住了。  
貂蝉对性别的暧昧态度。  
吕布大人偶尔发作的“易感期”。  
吕玲绮脱口而出的“也是”。  
电光火石之间，陈宫心里一激灵，他迅速地、斩钉截铁地作出结论：  
“你说的对。”陈宫诚恳说，“是我误会了，还请您千万、千万不要说出去。”  
张辽还没反应过来。  
陈宫已落荒而逃了。


End file.
